Recently, by the establishment of the high efftciency coding technology such as an MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) 2, the digital processing of the image is advanced, and further, in the television broadcasting the digital processing is being studied. In the digital broadcasting, by utilizing the high efficiency coding technology or the digital modulation/demodulation technology it is expected that the signals of the service types such as the video data, the audio data or each kinds of data will be multiplexed transmitted.
In the MPEG 2, two kinds of signal multiplex formats, PS (Program Steam) and TS (Transport Stream) are defined. Especially, the TS system copes with the transmission error, at the same time since it has capability of multiplexing and